Phan - These kinds of days
by mariskooli
Summary: Phil is the popular kid in the school, and Dan is not. But they have a little romance. Is it going to stay as a romance, or is it goign to be something bigger? Read and find out! It's a mix of drama, romance and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I have a whole story for you guys! I think it's pretty good, but I might be wrong. And I'm so sorry about the swearing, and especially about Phil's swearing. But it came out as it came, so, sorry. But, here you go, the first chapter of my new phan fanfic. Enjoy! **_

_**-Mari**_

Jason walked through the school corridors, trying to find his best friend, even though he had a feeling he knew where he was. He picked up his phone again and tried to call him. No answer.

"For fuck's sake, he could answer the phone", Jason muttered and walked around the corner. He stopped and leaned on the wall right next to a little storage, where they kept the cleaning supplies. Jason smiled to himself and pretended he was looking at his phone. "Phil, I know you're in there, who's with you?" Jason asked and knocked on the door.

"Fuck off", he heard Phil's voice coming from the storage. Jason just laughed a bit and tugged his phone back to his pocket.

"Phil, seriously, is it Miranda? 'Cause I heard that you and Lisa are over", Jason continued. "I mean, I knew that you're gonna dump her anyway, she's a bitch. Is it Miranda?" Jason asked again and turned towards the door, that opened a bit, just so that Phil could peek out his head.

"Jason, seriously, fuck off", Phil said and he looked really annoyed. But Jason didn't listen, he just wanted to know who was Phil's new date. Jason opened the door more, and before Phil could stop him, he peeked inside the storage. "Shit", Phil said and pushed Jason out. Jason stared at Phil, shocked and confudsed.

"Oh shit- Sorry", he muttered and took a few steps away from the storage. Ha had not seen that beautiful blond, Miranda, in there, but a brown eyed boy with a messy brown hair. Only one question was going around in his mind. Was Phil gay?

"Jason, you need to shut up, we'll talk about this later", Phil said and shut the door. Jason just kept staring at the door, not knowing what to do or what to say. But when the bell rang, he turned around slowly and went to look for his class.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, this was not supposed to happen", Phil muttered as he walked around the storage. Bell had rang already, and he knew he had to go, but he didn't really like the fact that his best friend knew about him and Dan.

"Maybe you should-", Dan tried but Phil didn't listen.

"I gotta go", he said and kissed Dan quickly, before he got out of the stoarage to find his class.

"Maybe you should tell everyone the truth", Dan muttered as Phil left. Dan sighed and picked up his bag from the floor. He slipped through the door to the corridors and started walking to his class. He had math and he hated it. He pretty much hated school.

"Hey, Dan!" someone shouted behind him and he turned around. But he shouldn't have. Suddenly the boy who shouted at him, was in front of him and pushed him against the lockers. Dan was a bit shocked, but he knew this would happen eventually. It was Thursday already and no one had bullied him that week yet. The bullies were usually guys who wanted to be popular and tried to get the attention of the real popular kids by bullying others.

"You remember who you really are? 'Cause I don't think everyone does", another guy said. Dan just kept quiet, 'cause he knew that if he stood up for himself, he would just get beat up again. The guy took a marker from his pocket and the other guy grabbed Dan's hair and pinned his head against the lockers. "I think this will help everyone to remember", the guy muttered and when he was finished, he smiled. He was proud. "Have fun trying to get that off of your face", he said as he left with his friend. Dan rubbed his forhead and ran to the bathroom.

"Shit", he muttered as he saw what they had written on his forhead. _Faggot._ He tried to rub it off with water and soap but they didn't work and he had nothing else to try. Dan knew he had to go to his class or he would fail.

"Phil, what the fuck was that?" Jason asked as he tried to catch Phil in the corridors.

"What?" Phil snapped and turned around to face his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were-"

"Shut up", Phil snapped again, cutting Jason off. "You need to shut up about it and we'll talk later and alone, not now and in front of the whole school", Phil said and stared at Jason dead in the eye. He wanted to make sure Jason was listening. Jason just nodded a bit shocked. Phil seemed angry. He was never angry. "So, what do you have next?" Phil changed the subject and Jason tried to stop thinking about the morning.

"History, I guess, you?" Jason asked, but Phil wasn't listening anymore. He stopped right there as he saw Dan walking past. Jason tried to catch what Phil was looking at and he saw Dan's forhead. "Did you know that when people are gonna know about you, you'll end up just like him", Jason continued.

"They won't", Phil said and moved his eyes from Dan to his best friend. "'Cause you're gonna shut the hell up", Phil continued. They walked to their last class, and as they arrived to the classroom, Dan was sitting in there, by the window, right next to the last two empty seats. "Oh shit", Phil muttered as he sat down next to Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, at this point, I should warn you, that I am from Finland, and my english isn't maybe perfect, but at least it's something. And I've wrote this whole story already, and I just put it into chapters and upload them every now and then. I don't know if this is going to be that long story, i seriously don't know, 'cause I haven't put it into chapters yet, but I still hope you like it!**_

_**-Mari**_

"After school, are you going to the mall? 'Cause I heard that Miranda is going, and she really wants you to be there too", Jason asked from Phil, pretty loudly, and Phil was pretty sure he did it on purpose. Phil turned around and stared at Jason. "What? I only asked you a question", Jason muttered and sat down to his seat.

"Well I don't know about that, but we need to talk, after this class", Phil said and turned around just as their teacher came in to the class.

Dan sat on his seat, staying quiet. He didn't want to interrupt Phil and Jason, and he knew that Jason didn't really like him. Even though the class had already started, Dan pulled out his phone and kept it under the desk so that the teacher wouldn't notice. He was curious about what Phil was really goign to do after school. He knew that Phil was pretty much a player, and he really didn't want to come out of the closet, but was he still going to meet other people when he was practically dating Dan? He started to text.

"Yeah Phil, what are you gonna do after school?" he sent. He didn't really mind texting on this class, he wasn't into history.

"You should really wipe that text off of your forhead, your parents are gonna kill you." Phil sent back.

"Since when did you care?"

"Since we started dating. And no, I'm not going to the mall after school. I think I have other plans."

"Like what?"

"I can help you get rid of that text on your forhead. I'll meet you at your house?" A smile spread across Dan's face.

"Excuse me, mr. Howell. What's so funny about this? Do you enjoy looking at paintings of dead people?" the teacher asked pretty loud, and Dan lifted his gaze from his phone to the angry teacher. He shook his head quickly.

"No, no mr.", Dan muttered.

"That's what I thought", the teacher said and went back to showing more pictures of bodys to his class, that wasn't paying attention at all. Who the hell enjoyed watching those pictures?

"Sure", Dan texted to Phil and tugged his phone back in to his pocket, still smiling.

Just as Phil was putting his phone back in to his pocket, he got another message. But it wasn't from Dan, it was from Jason. He turned around to look at Jason. Jason just smirked and motioned for Phil to turn around and act like he was paying attention to the class.

"So you're picking that guy over Miranda and her gorgeous, smoking hot body?" Jason had texted. Phil was pretty frustrated and sick of Jason teasing him all the time. Before he could even answer the text message, he got another one. "You're pretty cute couple, maybe they are gonna pick you two for the prom king and prom queen", it said.

"That's all you got? Seriously, just shut up. Like I said, I'll talk to you later, after this class at the bathroom, when it's empty. K?" Phil sent him back, hoping that Jason would end the teasing. Phil just needed to come up with some crap, so that Jason wouldn't tell anyone about him being gay, and that Jason would stop teasing him. It was really annoying.

"K."

"So, our little Lester is gay, who knew?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face, and leaned on the sinks of the bathroom.

"Jason, seriously, stop it", Phil said and threw his bag towards Jason. Jason flinched a bit and laughed again. He thought he was so funny. "It's not like that, we're not-"

"You're not what? Gay? A perfect little couple?" Jason asked, and Phil was really close to punching his best friend.

"We're not together, we're not a couple and I'm not gay", Phil said and stared at Jason in the eyes. Jason looked a bit surprised. "Nothing happened in that storage, okay?"

"C'mon Phil, I know you take girls, I mean people, in there only to make out with them. I'm not stupid, we've been friends since kindergarten", Jason said. "Don't lie to me, that's not gonna help, I am gonna tease you about this", he added and smiled again.

"Okay, yeah, we made out in there, but I'm not gay. We're not a couple", Phil said, trying desperately to convince his friend.

"So, you're coming at the mall to meet Miranda?" Jason asked. "She's really into you, even when you were with Lisa, she wanted you, and now that you're not with Lisa anymore, she can have you. You want her right? You're not gay, right?" Jason asked. And finally Phil nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll go to the mall to meet Miranda", he admitted and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you taking to the prom, by the way just asking?" Jason asked and grabbed Phil's bag from the floor. "I thought that I could hook up with Miranda's friend, what's her name again? Oh yeah, Samantha, is that cool? 'Cause I know you had this thing with her-"

"Yeah, yeah, take whoever you want", Phil muttered cutting Jason off.

"Sorry Dan, I can't come today, something came up. But I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Phil sent to Dan and tugged his phone in his pocket again.

"Are you gonna take Miranda to the prom?" Jason asked. Phil just shrugged and took his bag from Jason. "Miranda would die if you asked her", Jason started.

"That fucker", Dan muttered as he walked in to his house. He wanted to smash his phone to the floor. Of course Phil had cancelled, why would he want to be with Dan, when he could be with Miranda? Dan didn't text back at Phil. He spend the whole night in the bathroom, trying desperately to get that text off of his forhead. And when he needed to eat, he put a hat on his head. His father didn't say anything about the hat, and his mom just told him to take it off. When Dan didn't take it off, she wasn't bothered to do anything.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Phil shouted at Jason, who was already walking towards his own home. As soon as Jason dissapeared from Phil's sight, Phil took his phone and called to Dan.

"Yeah?" Dan's sleepy voice asked. Phil had not noticed that the clock was already past ten, and he didn't realize that Dan could be asleep already.

"Oh shit, sorry, did I wake you up?" Phil asked apologizing.

"N-no", Dan said. "Or yes, but that doesn'r matter. Why did you call?" he asked, and he sounded like he was yawning. A light chuckle escaped Phil's lips as he walked on the empty streets.

"I just wanted to know, are you okay? You didn't text me back", Phil admitted. Sometimes he was just worried about Dan. Sometimes Dan was hard to read, and usually there really was something to worry about him, but not always. And it was hard to know when Phil had to worry, and when not.

"Yeah, I was just busy trying to get this text off of my forhead", Dan lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well did you get it off? Or did your parents kill you?" Phil asked smiling as he stepped up the stairs to his house's front porch.

"Well as you can hear, I'm alive. And you can see it tomorrow. But right now I need to get some sleep. Good night Phil", Dan said.

"Good night Dan", Phil said just before Dan could hang up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the comments and follows and everything! I just wanted to say, that I'm gonna put those little lines between those paragraphs. Love your comments, thank you! I hope you like this.**_

_**-Mari**_

"Why are you avoiding me?" Phil shouted at Dan, who was already walking 20 meters ahead of him. "Dan, stop! Wait for me!", Phil yelled as Dan stayed quiet. Phil ran to Dan's side and stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Dan, what's wrong?" he asked as Dan just moved away from him. School had ended already, and Phil hadn't seen Dan almost all day. First he thought he was sick, but then he saw him in the cafeteria. But after that, he was gone again.

"What? Aren't you going to the mall with Miranda today?" Dan asked and Phil could hear the hurt in Dan's voice. They had both stopped and now Phil was staring at Dan, shocked and confused. Dan stared at the ground, too afraid to look Phil in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm stupid? Of course you spend the whole yesterday with Jason and Miranda, at the mall. And I saw how Miranda was all over you today at school", Dan said, trying to keep his voice steady. He didn't want to break in front of Phil, he didn't want to show him how weak he was. He didn't want to show that Phil had the power to destroy him. "Phil, what is this? First you're making out with me, and then you dump me and go with Miranda, and now you want to be with me again? Seriously, make up your mind already, are you gay or not? And don't come to me unless you're decided what you're gonna do", Dan said and turned around to walk away.

"Dan, I...", Phil didn't know what to say. He was speechles. Out of words. He didn't really know what to do either. He didn't know what he was, gay or not? He knew he had hurt Dan, but what he had done, can not be erased. He knew that too. Why did things have to be complicated for him? Why couldn't he do what he wanted, without hurting other people?

When Dan got to home, he walked straight in to his room and closed the door behind him. He threw his back on the floor and fell on to his bed. He had a few tears on his cheeks, that he wiped away quickly. It was Friday, and of course he had to spend it alone in his room. Sometimes he liked being alone, it was much better option, then to be surrounded by people he didn't like. But right now he was just thinking the last Friday night, that he had spent with Phil. That was the night of their first kiss. That was the night when Dan had seen Phil's other side, the side that was hiding behind a huge wall. The wall, that Phil guarded with his life and let the guard down only for those who he trusted. Dan liked that side much more than the one Phil showed to everyone else.

Dan sat up straight and looked around in his room. He was bored, he had nothing to do. His room was messy, the desk on the other wall was filled with school papers, books and posters that he couldn't hang up on his wall, 'cause it was already full of them. On his left, in front of his wardrobe, was a pile of clothes, both, dirty and clean. Next to his wardrobe was a bureau, where he kept his secrets. His old diary, a pack of cigarettes and a half a bottle of liquor. On the bureau, was his vinyl record and a pile of vinyls.

Dan stood up and put the first vinyl that he saw, in the turntable. He opened the door to his balcony, and let the cool air hit his face. He needed that, the fresh air that would cool his thoughts. He turned around to walk back to his room to clean up his mess, but then he heard a voice.

"Dan, I'm sorry", it was Phil. He knew the voice, even thoug he didn't see him anywhere. He turned around and walked to the edge of the balcony. Phil was on his backyard, looking up at the balcony. "I'm sorry, about Miranda, about everything. I didn't plan this", Phil said. Dan didn't show any emotions on his face, but he wanted to smile. Phil looked so cute when he was sorry. "Can I come in?"

"The backdoor is open", Dan said finally and went to open his door so that Phil could come in. Soon Phil was upstairs, hugging Dan. "You're not gonna spend this night with your friends?" Dan asked quietly while Phil's hands were around him.

"You're my friend, silly", Phil said smiling and let go of Dan. But he knew what Dan meant. "No, I'm not. Jason is out of town, he's with his father this weekend", Phil said sighing and then he looked around in Dan's room. He had not been in there before. He had been outside of that house, when he said goodbye to Dan, after they had spend the whole day together.

"I know it's a bit messy", Dan said a little embarassed. He accepted what Phil had said about Jason, and he really hoped that Phil wouldn't suddenly cancel this, again. "I was just about to clean this, but then you came", Dan muttered and sat down on his bed.

"No, no, no", Phil said and he was clearly interested in the posters, that were filling the wall that Dan's bed was on. "It's perfect", he whispered, smiling. "You like a lot of bands, I didn't know that", Phil said and turned to look at Dan's vinyls. "Oh, vinyls are cool, I've always wanted those, but my dad says they're like an old thing or something", Phil continued, admiring all the vinyls Dan had. He grabbed one vinyl and turned to look at Dan. "Can I?" he asked and Dan nodded. Dan didn't see what Phil put on, but a smile spread across his face as he heard the sweet sounds of Muse filling his room.

"This is one of my favorites", Dan said, pulling his legs against his chest. Phil smiled and sat next to Dan. "What do you wanna do?" Dan asked. Phil just shrugged and pulled himself against the posterwall. He pulled Dan between his legs and hugged him from behind.

"I kind of like this, just talking and listening to music", Phil admitted as Dan leaned himself on Phil. "I really like your room. It's much more interesting than mine. You have free hands on your decoration, I just have a boring room, and my mom is always there, cleaning it, making sure that it looks good. I don't like it at all", Phil said. "I think the posterwall is my favorite part of your room."

"Yeah, but it's becoming a problem", Dan said and glanced quickly at Phil. "I don't have any room for my new posters, and I don't want to take any of those down", Dan said sighing and looking at the posters on his desk. Phil glanced around the room again, thinking.

"Maybe you could put posters on your ceiling? Then you could stare at them at night, and smile at them", Phil suggested and Dan's eyes lit up. "I could help you", Phil added as Dan stood up.

The boys spent their time on putting every poster Dan had on the ceiling, and they had fun. They joked around, taped each others faces, talked and just had fun. When Dan's parents came home, Dan informed to them that he was studying, and they could not come in to his room.

"Dan, I have an idea", Phil said, when the clock was around 9.00 pm. "Let's sneak out, let's go to the park or something", he suggested. Dan looked at him, he was clearly doubting Phil's suggestion. They were sat on the balcony, enjoying the cool air. "Seriously, aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten almost anything", Phil said spreading his hands, almost dropping his cigarette.

"Well I'm used to eating only a little", Dan muttered, and he couldn't draw his eyes out of Phil. He looked so hot when he was leaning against the balcony's fence with his elbows and smoking a cigarette. "Where would we go?" Dan asked. Phil thinked for a while, before he smiled and put his smoke in to the ashtray that was placed on the little table Dan had on his balcony.

"We could go anywhere", Phil said. "But first of all, I'm hungry. We need to go to a store, get something to eat and then you can decide", Phil said and walked past Dan, back inside. "Get your jacket and we can go", Phil said, reaching for his own jacket. Dan was still doubting, he didn't want to get in any trouble. Phil sighed and pulled Dan inside, and close to him. "C'mon Dan, sneaking out once isn't bad. You're not gonna get in to trouble", Phil said, cupping Dan's cheeks and looking him in the eyes.

"You promise?" Dan asked.

"I promise", Phil said and placed a kiss on Dan's lips, before pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry, this is a bit shorter than the last one, but here's some fluff, I think. Enjoy!**_

_**-Mari**_

"So, now that you have your food, what do we do?" Dan asked as they sat in the park, on a bench and Phil had a bag of chips on his hands.

"Aren't you hungry at all?" Phil asked as he put the bag on the ground. Dan just shook his head, he was still waiting an answer. "Okay, you know what I took, no, stoled from there? From the store?" Phil asked smiling.

"You stoled something from the store? What if we get cought?" Dan almost yelled and Phil put his finger on Dan's lips to make him quiet. "What did you took?" Phil pulled a bottle of liquor out of his pocket. "Shit Phil, why?"

"Something exciting for tonight", Phil said and opened the bottle and drank som liquor. Dan looked at him, doubting once again. He was always doubting everything. "Dan, relax. I promised you that you won't get in to trouble. I, on the other hand, am a different thing. You see, I like to look for trouble, and once I've found trouble, I run", Phil explained to Dan, who was just laughing. "No, no, no, Dan, shut up, I'm trying to explain you something. I'm good at running, I can show you", Phil said and shoved the bottle to Dan. He stood up and looked around for a while.

"What are you looking for?" Dan asked and looked around too.

"You see that security guard right there?" Phil asked and pointed behind Dan. Dan looked right where Phil pointed and nodded. "When I say run, you run like hell", Phil said. Dan stayed put on the bench and watched as Phil walked next to the guard. He said something to him and after a while Phil started runnig towards Dan. "Run, run, run, run!" he kept shouting and then Dan realized that the security guard was chasing Phil. Dan stood up quickly and started running. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't really care either.

"Why did you do that?" Dan asked, trying to catch his breath. They were safe - for now. They were on someone's backyard, but they didn't really mind. "What did you say to him?"

"I did that because I wanted to show you that I can run", Phil said proudly, smiling to himself.

"You could've just run, not run because some freaking security guard was chasing you", Dan said, but he was smiling too. He was having fun.

"Well that would not have been as exciting, would it?" Phil asked and Dan just punched him on the shoulder. "Now don't get too physical", Phil said and pushed Dan against a wall. Dan gulped as Phil came closer and kissed Dan, very passionately. Dan closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, untill some jerk ruined it.

"Hey, kids! This is not a place for you to make out! Get a hotel room or I'll call the police!" someone shouted from the window, but Dan didn't have the time to look who it was, 'cause Phil had already pulled him out of there.

"Well that was rude", Phil said as they walked on the street, hand in hand. Phil took his phone out and looked at the clock. "Holy shit, it's already past twelve", he sais and looked at Dan. "How are we gonna sneak back in? Are your parents heavy sleepers? Please tell me they're heavy sleepers", Phil said. Dan thinked for a while and then shrugged. "Okay, let's get back in, this is gonna be fun", Phil said and started walking towards Dan's house, again. Dan stayed quiet, thinking about the kiss, that was so passionate and so lovely. He shivered a bit, without noticing and Phil's arms were wrapped around him immediately. "Dan, are you cold?"

"Y-yes, a bit", Dan muttered and looked at the ground.

"I told you to take a jacket, but you didn't listen to me", Phil muttered and started to take off his jacket.

"No-no, Phil, you don't have to", Dan tried to resist, but Phil had already wrapped his coat around Dan's shoulders.

"Around me, no one should be cold", Phil said proudly and took Dan's hand back in his. Dan smiled and leaned on Phil for the rest of the way back home.

"Are you staying over?" Dan asked whispering, when they got in to his room. He was new to these things, staying over and everything. He had never dated before. He was a bit awkward, and he quickly looked at the floor, as he blushed. Phil had been with almost every girl in the school - every girl that was beautiful and popular enough for Phil - and Dan was just embarassed, 'cause he knew nothing about dating.

"Aww, are you blushing?" Phil asked and lifted Dan's head so that he could look him in the eyes. "Shit you're adorable", he continued as he stared at Dan. Dan took off Phil's jacket and placed it on the chair, that was in front oh his desk. "Do you want me to stay over?" Phil asked and sat on the bed. Dan was blushing again, even harder this time.

"I-I've never had a boyfriend at sleepover", Dan admitted. "I-I've never had anyone at sleepover, I think", he added and tried to find anything else to look at than Phil.

"Dan, it's not that big of a deal", Phil said and grabbed Dan's hand. He pulled Dan into his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well it is to me."

"Okay, I'll show you, it's easy", Phil said and stood up. He took off his shirt and placed it on the chair, where his jacket already was. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, where they had put the new posters. Dan stared at Phil for a while, not able to get his eyes off of his bear chest. He shook his head and tried to not think of that. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, in front of his wardrobe. Then he lay down next to Phil and stared at the ceiling too. "You know, there's still a lot of room for new posters", Phil said and pointed the empty spots on the ceiling. "Maybe, when you get new posters, I could help you again."

"I would like that", Dan said smiling. Phil grabbed Dan's hand again in his and played with his fingers. Dan was starting to feel tired and after he had stared enough at his posters, he turned to look at Phil. Phil's face was right in front of him, their noses were touching. "I liked this day", Dan whispered. "We should have these kind of days more often."

"Yeah, we should."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the comments again, I love you all!**_

_**-Mari**_

"So, aren't you gonna tell me what happened?" Jason asked from Phil, as they were walking towards the school on the next monday.

"What?" Phil asked, without looking at Jason.

"I heard that you hooked up with Miranda over the weekend", Jason said and Phil was relieved that no one knew about the night he had spend with Dan. "Is it true? I mean after that guy you were, you're lucky to have her", Jason continued.

"You haven't told anyone, right?" Phil asked and Jason shook his head. "Good, it was nothing, and it's over now anyway, you don't have to think about it. Like it never happened, okay?" Phil wanted to make sure that Jason really stayed quiet about it.

"Okay, yeah, never happened", Jason muttered. He wasn't really paying attention to Phil anymore, as he saw Dan walking in to school. Jason wanted to talk to him, alone. "Phil, I need to go do something, I'll see you in class?" he asked, but before he got any answers, he was already running to school.

"Yeah, right. I'll meet you there", Phil muttered and kept walking.

"Hey, loverboy!" Jason shouted in the hall to get Dan's attention. Dan turned around, and was surprised that Jason was suddenly in front of him. "Yeah, you", he said. Dan tried to back down, but Jason took a hold on his collar. "You stay away from Phil, he doesn't care about you, and you shouldn't care about him either. He's with Miranda, and you can't do anything about it, okay?"

"Wh-what?" Dan asked. He wasn't expecting this. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, are you stupid? Did you really think he would want to be with you? You're nothing", Jason continued and let go of Dan. "So you need to act like it never happened, he's with Miranda, get over it", Jason said and left. Dan kept staring at the place where Jason had been, thinking what he had said. What did he mean? Phil had sent Jason to break up with Dan?

"Hey, gorgeous", Phil heard a voice behind him, as he was leaning on his desk, talking to Jason. Phil turned around and saw Miranda in front of him. "We had a fun weekend, didn't we?" she asked and placed her arms around Phil's neck.

"Yeah, I guess", Phil said and tried to smile at her. Phil glanced at Jason, who was just smiling at him.

"So, are you coming to the mall today?" she asked looking Phil in the eyes. "You're invited too, Samantha is coming", he added, glancing at Jason. "What do you think? I thought we could get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, sure, why not", Phil mumbled.

"Great", she said and planted a little kiss on Phil's lips. Then she left to find her own class. Phil sat down quietly on his seat in front of Jason.

"Today you could ask her to go to the prom with you", Jason suggested. "Then you can completely forget that guy you were with", he continued and opened his english books.

"We were not suppose to talk about it, it never happened, remember? God, you never listen to me", Phil muttered and right then the teacher came in to the class.

Dan sat down on an empty table in the school cafeteria. He had nothing on his tray, just a bottle of water. He wasn't hungry. Jason's words were running through his head and he couldn't focus on any of the classes, and he even skipped the last one. He looked up from the tray and saw Phil on the other side of the cafeteria. Miranda was with him, and Phil's hand was around her shoulder. Of course Jason was telling the truth. Why would Phil want to be with someone like Dan? Phil looked at Dan, and there was something in those eyes, but Dan didn't know what it was. Dan glanced quickly back at his tray. He didn't want to see Phil right now.

Dan stood up and left the cafeteria quickly. He walked on the empty halls, to the empty bathroom. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't cry in front of the whole cafeteria. Dan leaned his head to his hands and cried silently. He was having a panic attack. He was shaking violently, and he couldn't stop, even when he heard the door open and stpes coming towards him. He just couldn't stop even when he wanted to.

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked, and the voice was familiar. But Dan didn't regonize it. He couldn't get any words out of his mouth, so he just shook his head. He looked up and saw a black haired boy standing in front of him. Dan blinked a few times to see better, and then he regonized who was in front of him. "What's wrong?" Phil asked and placed his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"No", Dan whispered and ducked away.

"Calm down, no one's here", Phil said with a light smile on his lips. He wiped Dan's tears away and looked at him in the eyes. "It's alright, everything's alright", he tried to calm Dan down. Dan looked at the floor, 'cause he was afraid to look at Phil in the eyes. He was afraid to see something in Phil's blue eyes, that he didn't want to see.

"No, you need to leave, Miranda is probably waiting for you, you need to go", Dan muttered as he tried to stop shaking.

"She won't miss me, I'm here now", Phil said and stepped closer to Dan again. He lifted Dan's head and kissed him gently.

"No, I don't want to see you anymore", Dan said and pulled away from the kiss. Phil looked at him, confused. What was Dan talking about? "I don't want to see you anymore, never", Dan said again and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Dan, what are you talkin about? What's wrong?" Phil asked and tried to step closer to Dan again, but he walked for the bathroom door.

"Just, don't talk to me anymore, I hate you", Dan said and left the bathroom. Dan stormed out of the school. He wasn't feeling very well, and he just wanted to go home. He walked through the streets, still clenching his fist, he wanted to hit something so badly. How could he think that Phil actually wanted to be with him? Dan was already thinking that the Friday night was all just a dream. He had fallen asleep and seen the most incredible dream ever. It just felt so real. Dan shook his head and started to look for his keys from his pocket. He found them and opened the door to his house. Again he walked straight to his room and fell down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry that this is really really short, but I have to cut this into pieces, so that you can enjoy this longer! **_

_**-Mari**_

"Honey, what are you looking at?" Miranda asked and tried to see what was so interesting, and what Phil was staring at. Phil shook his head a bit and looked at Miranda again. They were sitting in a cafe at the mall. Miranda was practically sitting on Phil's lap. "Honey, what is it? You seem a bit off? Is everything alright?" Miranda asked, wrapping her other arm around Phil's neck again. Before Phil had the opportunity to answer, Jason started talking.

"Phil's just thinking about the prom, I guess", Jason said and stood up from his seat. "Me and Phil are gonna get some more coffee, you want something?" Jason asked and pulled his friend up.

"Phil, could you bring me some water?" Miranda asked and Phil just nodded quickly. "Thanks", Miranda said and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, before she sat back down again. Jason and Phil walked to the cash register and ordered new coffees and a water.

"Phil, what the hell? What were you thinking back there?" Jason asked and Phil acted like nothing happened.

"What do you mean?"

"You were thinking that boy, weren't you?"

"No, I said it's over, and we were never together, nothing ever happened", Phil said quickly and payed for his coffee. "Just shut up about it", he added.

"So why don't you stop thinking about it? He was just one guy, get over it. You have Miranda now, she's like one of the hottest girls in our school. Ask her to prom and focus on her. Unless you're gay, then I can't help you", Jason said, payed his coffee and walked back to their table. Phil took his coffee and Miranda's water, but he couldn't get Dan's words out of his head. What had he done so that Dan would hate him? So that Dan didn't want to see him anymore?

"Pick up, pick up, pick up", Phil muttered while he waited for Dan to answer his phone. "Shit", Phil almost yelled as it went to Dan's voice mail, again. He hung up and tried to call him again. "Why doesn't he fucking answer me?" Phil asked from himself and dropped his phone on his bed. He looked around and stood up. He picked up his phone again and tried one last time to call Dan.

"What the hell do you want?" Phil finally heard Dan's voice and he smiled.

"Why didn't you answer to your damn phone?" Phil asked and sat back down on his bed.

"Did you even consider, I didn't want to answer the phone?" Dan asked. "What do you want? Why do you call me? We're over, don't you remember?"

"Dan, what do you mean? I never said it was over", Phil tried, but Dan cut him off.

"Maybe you didn't, but your friend was pretty clear with it. You hate me and I was nothing to you, got it", Dan muttered to the phone. Dan was sitting on his bed, hugging his pillow. He had dryed tears on his cheeks and Nirvana was playing quietly on the background.

"Wait, wait, wait, I never said that. And I never told Jason to say that to you", Phil said and he sounded angry. A few new tears rolled down on Dan's cheeks, but he wiped them away.

"Phil, you don't have to act like you don't know about it, I get it. I was never important to you, you're not gay. You have friends and a girlfriend, the things that I don't have. And you need to keep them in your life. I don't belong into your life, that Friday night was a mistake", Dan said and hung up. He started crying into his pillow. He tried to stay quiet, he didn't want to wake up his parents. It was already past twelve. His phone rang again and again and again, but he didn't answer it.

On the next day, Phil didn't see Dan in school. He tried to call him after school, but he didn't get any answer. Of course he didn't. Phil tried to send text messages, but nothing. He was starting to get worried.

"Phil, hey, what are we gonna do today?" Jason asked. He came from behind and placed his arm around Phils shoulder.

"We are not gonna do anything", Phil said and shook Jason's arm away. "What the hell did you tell to Dan?" Phil asked and stopped to look at Jason in the eyes.

"I told him the truth", Jason said still smiling.

"Don't talk to him, ever again, okay? And stop playing with my life. I'ts mine and you have yours", Phil said and Jason was a bit confused. "Just- Go home, I don't want to see you now. And stop ruining everything", Phil said. He was frustrated and too worried about Dan. Phil walked away and left Jason on the street.

"What the fuck?" Jason muttered as he started walking to his home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this is short again, but I still hope you like it! And thanks for the comments!**_

_**-Mari**_

Dan woke up to a knock. He sat up quickly on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked and glanced quickly at the clock. It was almost 4 pm already. The door opened and Phil's head peeked in.

"Y-your mom let me in. I told her I was bringing you some homework", Phil said and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Are you ill?" Phil asked and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, kind of", Dan muttered and looked at his hands. "Why are you here? I don't want to see you", he said and looked out of the window.

"Dan, I never told Jason to say those things, whatever he said to you."

"I know."

"How?" Dan was still staring out of the window. He was quiet, he wouldn't say anything. Phil looked around and took Dan's phone from his nightstand. He had over 100 missed calls, probably all of them were from Phil. "Why don't you want to talk to me, if you know that Jason wasn't telling the truth?" Phil asked. He was curious.

"Because he was telling the truth", Dan said finally and looked at Phil. "I don't deserve you. You have Miranda and friends, and I don't want to ruin that for you. I want you to be happy, and with me, it's obviosly not gonna happen. Just go live your happy life without me, I'll be just fine, eventually", Dan said.

"But Dan, I'm happy with you", Phil said and he had a tear in his eye, but he blinked it away. "Dan, Why do you have to do this, we were doing just fine", Phil said and stared at his hands."I know that the Miranda thing came out of the blue, but it's just for the prom. Seriously, if I won't take Miranda to the prom, Jason's gonna kill me", Phil continued and Dan pulled him closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Only for the prom?" Dan asked and a little smile was on his lips.

"Only for the prom", Phil nodded and then Dan's lips were on his, but he pulled away quickly. "Aren't you ill?"

"No, I just didn't want to see you today", Dan muttered quickly and kissed Phil again. Phil smiled into the kiss and moved his hand in Dan's hair. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and pulled him even closer. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Dan, is everything alright?" they heard Dan's mom's voice coming from outside. They both pulled away quickly and looked at the door.

"Yeah, Phil's just showing me the pages", Dan said.

"Okay, but you need to rest honey, ten minutes and your friend needs to leave", she said and the boys heard her footsteps and then she was gone. They looked each others for a while, and then they were all over each others again.

"Dan, we need to calm down", Phil said laughing and pulled away a bit. "You need to rest, remember?" he laughed, but he couldn't move his eyes from Dan's lips. "You need to lie down", Phil continued and pushed Dan down on the bed. Dan smiled at him and pulled Phil close again, tugging his shirt a little.

"Dan, your friend needs to leave now", Dan's mom called from behind the door.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Dan shouted and kissed Phil passionately. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, what do you have after lunch?" Phil asked and sat up on the bed. He grabbed his bag from the floor.

"Nothing important."

"Great, at the storage, after lunch, is that okay?" Phil asked smiling and stood up. Dan nodded, and kissed Phil for the last time, before he was gone.

"Hey, Lester, come here", Phil heard his name and turned around. He had finished his lunch and he was heading to the storage, where he was supposed to meet Dan. But now he needed to stop for a minute. It was one of his friends, Carl. Actually Carl was Jason's friends and Phil didn't really like him, but he didn't say that out loud. "Come here, we have something to show you", he said and pointed to the bathroom. Phil sighed and followed Carl.

"What is it?" he asked, and as he stepped in to the bathroom, he saw Dan pinned to the wall, blood running down from his nose and a painful expression on his face. Jason was the other guy pinning Dan on the wall, and he smiled at Phil.


	8. Chapter 8

"We figured that you want to finish this little shit", Jason said.

"No", Dan muttered, he was almost crying.

"Shut up", Jason said and punched him on the stomach. It looked painful and Dan tried to curl up, but they kept pinning him on the wall.

"What did he do?" Phil asked confused, staring at Jason. He was a bit afraid to look at Dan. He didn't want to be apart of this.

"You know how those idiots always bully people, thinking they are cool?" Jason asked and took a few steps towards Phil, motioning for Carl to pinn Dan on the wall. "Well we're showing them how it's done, and this little guy here", Jason pointed at Dan, "is just some random kid we picked up from the hall. And now we're gonna give you the last, and the most painful punch", Jason said. He was somehow proud of his little explanation. Phil knew he wasn't telling the truth. He knew Jason just wanted to play his little mind games. And unfortunately it was working. "So, what are you gonna do? You gonna punch that little kid, or you gonna run like a coward?" Jason asked. Carl and the other guy let go of Dan and Dan fell on the floor, holding his stomach.

"I guess I'm gonna punch that guy", Phil said finally and walked to Dan. The other guys were laughing behind him. Dan lifted his head to look up at Phil and shook his head desperately. "Dan, I'm so sorry", Phil whispered just before he punched Dan under his chin with his fist. Dan flew back against the wall, painfully hitting his head. Phil shook his hand and stared at Dan, hoping he could somehow do something for him. Hoping he would have the courage to punch Jason. But he didn't. Dan was surprised and in pain. He tried to take support of the floor with his hand, but he slipped and hurt his wrist.

"That was a good punch", Jason said smiling and put his arm around Phil's shoulder. He turned him around and they all started walking out of bathroom, to the hall to their next class.

Dan finally got up and looked himself from the mirror. Dryed blood on his lips and chin, bruises forming under his chin and on his forhead, black eye would form there in an hours. He looked pathetic. He spat blood on the sink and tried to keep himself together. He took some paper and cleaned himself, thinking should he go to see a school nurse, or not. When he had cleaned himself, he looked at the clock on his phone. His history class was almost over, there was no way he was going in there. And Phil was probably not in the storage, he didn't come to help Dan. He punched him and left. Dan's thoughts were mixed up and he didn't know what to think about Phil anymore. He felt betrayed and lonely. He grabbed his soaking wet bag, that Jason had put in the toilet, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" there was familiar voice in the hall. Dan looked up and saw Phil again. "I told the teacher I wasn't feeling alright, and then he let me go", Phil explained.

"What do you care? You just punched the hell out of me", Dan said and kept walking. He didn't really know where he was going, he didn't know what he had next.

"Dan, I'm so sorry", Phil said and came closer.

"You're sorry? Well alright, thanks, like that's gonna help me", Dan said raising his voice. "That's gonna be so fucking helpful. I don't even know what to do anymore, you and your big ego. Fuck it, you don't care about anyone else than yourself, you sick selfish bastard. Just leave me alone, and never say anything to me again", Dan said and looked at Phil.

"But Dan-"

"Never. Or I swear, if I hear your voice again, I'll freaking cut my ears off", Dan added and walked away. He was just full of anger and he wanted to get it out of him. He hated being angry, it was so frustrating and there was nothing to do. He walked out of the school, again. He didn't want to be there. He couldn't do anything in there, his books were all wet and he couldn't focus on anything. He went home, again, and cried himself to sleep quickly. He was tired and angry, and the combination of those two made him very sleepy.

"Honey, is everything alright? Your teacher called and told you left school after lunch?" Dan's mom asked behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah", Dan called. He was still pretty much asleep. He glanced at the clock, it was 8 pm.

"Oh god, what happened?" she asked, clearly terrified. That's when Dan remembered that his face wasn't really the prettiest thing to look at the moment. Dan's mom sat down on the bed and turned Dan to look at her.

"I-I fell down on the stairs", Dan stuttered. He didn't want his mom to worry.

"Don't be silly honey. I know your clumsy, but who did this to you?" she asked.

"No one, I swear. I just fell down the stairs, that's all", Dan said again. He knew his mom was gonna call to Jason's and Phil's mom if she knew. That's what moms did. But Dan was not going to tell her.

"Well you tell me when you're ready", Dan's mom said after a minute of silence. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" she asked and stood up. Dan shook his head laying down again and closing his eyes. "Okay, do you want me to bring something to eat?" she asked as she walked to the door.

"No, I'm not hungry", Dan muttered as he was trying to get some sleep again. She nodded and closed the door behind her. Dan fell asleep again, quickly. He liked to sleep. When he was asleep, he didn't have to think about all that shit that was going on in his life


	9. Chapter 9

_**I think I need to re-write the end of this story, 'cause now that I read it over and over again, it becomes more shitty. And it's really short, so I need to re-write it. I think I have time on the weekend, so maybe I'll write it then. So there might be a few days without chapters, sorry. I try to get something in here by sunday, but let's see what I can do. Thanks for the comments, I love you!**_

_**-Mari**_

"I'm so excited!" Miranda almost screamed. She had a picture of her new dress in front of her, and she was talking about the prom with Samantha. Phil was sitting opposite of her at a table on the school yard. "And when they have selected me and Phil to the prom king and queen, we can slow dance around the floor while everyone's watching", she continued.

"Shit man, you're so fucking lucky you have Miranda", Jason said to Phil. "I think you're gonna get lucky tonight", he continued and punched Phil on the shoulder.

"What?" Phil asked and moved his eyes to Jason. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, you're gonna get lucky tonight", Jason said smiling and Phil just nodded.

"Yeah, right", he muttered. Phil wasn't that excited about the prom. He was thinking about Dan. He had tried to call him, text him, he tried to go visit him, but Dan's mom didn't let him in. Phil hadn't seen Dan in school at all. Dan had been home all week and now, at Firday, at prom day, Dan had finally showed up. "So we pick you guys up at half past six?" Phil asked then, looking at the girls.

"Yeah, and don't be late, this is important to me", Miranda said and kissed Phil quickly. "Love you", she added before Phil and Jason left. But Phil didn't say anything back at her.

"I'll meet you at your place, right?" Jason asked as they walked out of school.

"Yeah, yeah, at your place, right", Phil muttered. Jason knew what he was thinking, and he didn't like it.

"See you", Jason said and walked away from Phil. He had a little plan in his mind, and he was sure going to use it.

Phil walked through the streets, hoping to see that familiar face. As he saw that brown haired boy walking around the corner, he ran like hell towards him. He grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Dan stared at him with an empty expression. Dan was frustrated and angry, but he didn't show that to Phil.

"Dan, I wanted to talk to you, but you weren't at school and you didn't answer your phone", Phil said trying to catch his breath. Dan jus shrugged and tried to turn around again, but Phil's hand was still on his wrist and he turned him around again. "Just listen to me, please. I promised you, that me and Miranda are over after prom, and I'm keeping that promise", Phil said and smiled a bit.

"I don't give a shit about you and Miranda", Dan said and pulled his hand away from Phil's. "I don't care if you date her or not, we are over. You care more about your ego than me, I got that. You don't have to pretend. I don't want you, not anymore. Not when you're so worried about your ego all the time", Dan said and walked away. He always walked away from Phil, and Phil hated it every time.

"But I only want you. You're the one that I love", Phil whispered, but Dan was already gone. "Shit I always manage to ruin everything", Phil muttered as he walked towards his home.

"Oh man, I'm gonna get lucky today", Jason said to Phil. Jason watched as Miranda and Samantha were going to get some punch to drink. "Phil, focus", Jason said as Phil wasn't paying attention to the girls at all. "Seriously, you're gonna get that", Jason pointed to Miranda, "tonight and you're just thinking that loverboy", Jason said. He was mad at his best friend, and he didn't cover it anymore.

"Jason, shut up", Phil muttered as he tried to find Dan from the crowded school hall with his eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna shut up. It's frustrating to be with you, when you're just thinking about that bastard."

"Don't call him that!" Phil yelled and looked at Jason. "You don't know a thing about him and me", Phil said, and suddenly someone's hands were around Phil's waist. Phil turned around to see Miranda. "Hi", Phil said and tried to smile at her.

"Who is this 'him' you were talking about?" Miranda asked looking at Phil in the eyes.

"He's just this loser we beat up this week", Jason said and wrapped his other arm around Samantha. "Right, Phil?" Jason asked and looked at Phil. Phil just nodded

"Come Phil, they're gonna announce the prom king and queen soon", Mrianda said and grabbed Phil's hand. She took him near to that little stage, at the other side of the hall.

Jason smiled to himself and kissed Samantha on the cheek. "I'll be back soon", he said to her and walked behind the stage. "Did you find him already?" Jason asked from Carl, who was in charge of the lights.

"Yeah, he's right next to the doors", Carl said smiling and pointing to the doors.

"Great, this is gonna be the best prom ever", he said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm sorry this took so long to write and publish. I didn't have that much time, like I thought I'd had. I try to write the ending faster, so that I don't have to stress about it. So I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, maybe in few days, maybe not. I just have so much school stuff and other things to worry about, sorry. And about this chapter, I didn't have the time to read it one last time to check grammar issues, sorry. I have to sleep, you know? And about the prom thing. I'm still from Finland, and we don't have proms here. I don't know how they really work, but I've seen how it goes in movies, so I've tried something similar to that. Yeah, I guess that's it. Enjoy, and thanks for the comments!**_

_**-Mari**_

Dan was leaning on a wall, right next to the doors of the huge hall. Everyone was dancing around the floor, everyone was happy, excited. Dan was mainly staring at the floor, thinking why he bothered to even come. Of course his mom wanted him out of the house. Dan was never out of the house, and she couldn't let this kind of opportunity pass by. Dan didn't want to lift his gaze, he didn't want to see Phil. He didn't want to see how Phil danced with Miranda, happily.

"Everybody's having fun?" Dan heard the loud voice and lifted his gaze. There was a guy on the stage with a michrophone. Dan knew what now was going to happen, he was gonna announce the prom king and queen. Dan thought it was just stupid. "So, everyone knows what's gonna happen now? Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, ladies first. The prom queen is", he started and there was a drum roll coming from smewhere, "Daniel Howell! Wait, what?" Dan froze as he heard his name. He stared at the stage, not believing what he heard. Suddenly there was a spottlight pointing at him and he shook his head in disbelieve. He looked around for a while, and froze again as he saw Phil across the crowd. "Okay, who the hell did this?" the guy on the stage yelled. "Did I read the wrong one?" the guy asked from himself and started to check his papers again. Dan shook his head again and quickly dissapeared through the door to the corridors.

Phil stared at the place where Dan had been. He ignored Miranda's questions about who Dan was and why didn't they say her name on the stage. Phil didn't think he would see Dan at the prom. He didn't think he would see Dan at all, ever. He wanted to see him so badly, and now he was gone again.

"Phil, are you listening to me at all?" Miranda asked and stood in front of Phil. Phil finally looked at her and shook his head.

"No, I got better things to do", he said and pushed her out of his way. Phil ignored Miranda's questions once again, and walked to the door and to the corridors. "Dan? Dan, where are you?" Phil shouted to the hall and started walking around, not really knowing where to look.

Dan was wandering through the corridors. His hand wandered to his chest and he took a hold on his shirt. He was having a panic attack, again. He tried to calm his breath as he leaned to some lockers. He wanted to go out, but somehow he didn't know where to go. All the eyes in there were watching him, they all looked so confused. Dan didn't like it. He hated when everyone was staring at him, those glances filled with hate. Tehy all hate him.

"Dan, where are you?" Dan heard a voice. He slid along the lockers to the floor and tried to focus on himself. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees, hoping that the panic attack would just go away, even though he knew it wouldn't.

"Go away, go away, go away, go away", Dan whispered to himself, rocking back and forth, trying to clear his mind. Trying to get every single thought out of his head.

"D-Dan, are you okay?" Dan heard the voice again, but he refused to open his eyes. He just wanted everything to go away. He kept whispering as Phil kneeled down next to him. "Dan are you having a panic attack?" Phil asked, but Dan just shook his head and kept whispering. Phil placed his hand gently on Dan's shoulder. He pulled Dan slowly closer and hugged him.

"N-no", Dan stuttered and opened his eyes. He looked at Phil for a while, before he pulled away. "You need to shut up, you're not helping", Dan said and his heart beat raised again. He shook his head as Phil looked at him, confused.

"Dan, I wan't to help you."

"But you can't. You can't, I don't want your help. I don't need your help. I don't need you, go away", Dan said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Just go away!" Dan shouted again, when Phil didn't do anything. Phil shook his head.

"I can't. I can't leave you. I love you too much to do that", Phil said and Dan was silent. Phil wasn't helping him at all. Dan's heart raised even more and he couldn't catch his breath. He just shook his head, he couldn't get any words out of his mouth. Phil loved him? No he didn't. Why would he? Dan thought that Phil was lying, that this was some kind of joke. He shook his head again, trying to get something out of his mouth. He was so in love with Phil, but he never thought he would feel the same. And he still didn't think that those words came out of Phil's mouth.

"I need to go", Dan said and tried to stood up.

"I knew I would find you two", Jason's voice was clear as it echoed through the corridors.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yeah, I know, I'm a shitty author, I haven't uploaded anything for a while. I've just been kind of depressed and I was suppose to write longer ending, but this is what it is. And I kind of broke my laptop, so I couldn't write. But my dad is the best 'cause he fixed it and here's the last chapter of this story, yay! I know this was a bit short, but I still hope you liked it! I'm pretty sure I'll write soon something again, maybe just oneshots, maybe a whole story, I don't know. But this is the last vhapter, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES, I LOVE YOU ALL! Plus, I didn't check the grammar issues again, sorry!_**

**_-Mari_**

Phil turns his head and sees Jason. He's standing there, smiling to himself. He's proud of what he's done. Of course it was Jason who put the wrong name in there.

"What do you want?" Phil asked and stood up. He glanced at Dan, who was already up and looked horrified, and then back to Jason. A bunch of Jason'd friends came to watch what was happening. A part of them probably knew what was going on, and a part of them didn't. A part of them were smiling, a part of them looked just confused.

"You're so stupid, did you know that?" Jason asked and took a few steps towards Phil

Dan stared at the scene, terrified, scared. His panic attack was starting to form again and he took a few steps backwards. He still didn't like it when people stared at him. He made a quick decision and disappeared around the corner. He finally found the doors of the school, and he ran through them. He started running, he just wanted to leave that place. But he didn't want to leave Phil. Why did he leave him?

"Why do you do this?" Phil asked. A huge part of their whole school was watching now. He looked behind him again and saw that Dan wasn't there anymore. He was angry now. He wanted to hit Jason. Phil turned around again and stared at Jason straight in the eyes. "What have I done to you? I've always helped you with everything. I've always done whatever you've asked. You wanted girls? I've helped you with that. You wanted beer? I've helped you with that. Whatever the hell you've ever wanted, I've helped you. But now, that I've needed a little bit of understanding from you, I didn't get that. You've always thought you knew what I want, when I want and how I want it. Or who I love. But you never actually asked me what I want or who I love. And now, that one person that I want, the person that I love, is gone, thanks to you!" Phil shouted. He realized what he had just said, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care who knew about it, he was tired of pretending.

"What?" Jason asked and he was confused now.

"Yeah, that's true, I love him!" Phil shouted and pointed the place where Dan had been. "I love Dan! I love Daniel freaking Howell! And because of you, he's gone. Fuck you", Phil said and turned around. He walked away from there. He wanted to find Dan, again. He was pretty sure Dan was alrady out of the building, walking towards his home.

Dan stopped running and tried to catch hs breath. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go back. He wasn't sure why he wanted to hug Phil right now. He just had a feeling that Phil could make it all go away. That Phil could make him feel alright again. Dan tried to calm his breath again. He looked around, and realized he wasn't far from his home. If he could get home, he could get his pills and feel better again.

"Dan?" Dan heard Phil's voice again and he shut his eyes. He thought he was hallucinating. "Are you having a panic attack?" Phil asked and suddenly his hand was on Dan's shoulder. Dan nodded, keeping his eyes shut.

"I-I need my medicine", Dan mumbled. He pushed Phil away, even though he wanted him closer. He opened his eyes, but he didn't want to look at Phil. He stared at the ground. "I-I need t-to go", Dan continued and started walking towards his house again. He heard Phil walking behind him, but he didn't care. He just wanted his medicine. He got to his door and opened it. He left it open so that Phil could follow him. He walked upstairs to his room and opened his bureau and took a little bottle out of it. He sat on his bed and took two pills. He swallowed the quickly and then he looked up at Phil. Phil whut the door behind him and carefully sat down on the bed next to Dan.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked as Dan was still trying to calm his breath.

"Better", Dan admitted and leaned on Phil's shoulder. "Better now that you're here", he continued with a half-smile. Phil smiled too.

"Do you wanna talk?" Phil asked, but Dan shook his head. "I'm sorry, about everything. But I know what I want now. Actually everyone know what I want now", Phil said and laughed a bit.

"Aren't you scared how everyone will react?" Dan asked and looked at Phil.

"Of course I am. How could I not be scared? I'm scared how much Miranda will shout at me, I'm scared of Jason will beat me up. I'm scared will everyone just ignore me or what. But I know I shouldn't be scared at all. 'Cause I have you" Phil said and smiled. He leaned closer to Dan. "'Cause I love you", he added and kissed Dan. He missed those soft lips and brown eyes so much. Dan's hands were immediately around Phil's neck and he was smiling into the kiss.

The boys spend the night kissing, talking, laughing, smoking and listening to music. Dan was happy again and so was Phil. When they lay down on Dan's bed and listened to Coldplay's Fix You, they knew they were perfect for each other.

"Phil?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"I love you."

"I know", Phil said laughing.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"We should have these kinds of days more often", Dan said and played with Phil's fingers.

"Yeah, we should."


End file.
